1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to expandable trailers and more particularly pertains to a new motor home with collapsible body for allowing for easy travel with the body in a collapsed orientation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of expandable trailers is known in the prior art. More specifically, expandable trailers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art expandable trailers include U.S. Pat. No. 2,980,465 to Letzler; U.S. Pat. No. 3,186,754 to Winstead; U.S. Pat. No. 3,582,129 to Frank; U.S. Pat. No. 3,744,841 to Schmidt; U.S. Pat. No. 3,175,857 to Lewis; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 330,183 to Zoromski.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new motor home with collapsible body. The inventive device includes a vehicle portion having a cab portion and a rearwardly extending chassis portion. A body portion is secured to a top portion of the chassis portion of the vehicle portion. The body portion is comprised of an insulated material. The body portion is expandable with respect to the chassis portion. A lifting apparatus is disposed within the chassis portion for selectively raising and lowering the body portion with respect to the vehicle portion.
In these respects, the motor home with collapsible body according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing for easy travel with the body in a collapsed orientation.